Zombie Kisses
by CaptainAgron
Summary: Halloween Faberry One Shot. The zombie wants her kisses!


**Zombie Kisses**

"Quinn, stop it! I'll never get your make-up finished," Rachel chastised her girlfriend who kept leaning in and peppering small kisses along her jaw.

The blonde completely disregarded the tiny diva who was dressed in a cheerios uniform. "You look so hot though, Rach," Quinn murmured in between small kisses.

Feeling a hand on her chest she was being pushed back by a giggling Rachel. "Thank you, but we're going to be late if you keep this up," she said making a few touch up's to her zombie-fied girlfriend. "I must say, you look pretty hot as a zombie. Even with that ax in your head," she chuckled as she penciled in a few markings. At the comment Quinn puffed out her chest in mock cockiness which caused Rachel to smile. "Alright! Done." Stepping back the brunette admired her work.

"Great!" Quinn chirped before she held out her arms and limped towards Rachel. "Kisses, kisses," she drawled in a dead tone. "Kisses!" she groaned again before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and pressing a lingering kiss to her lips.

Rachel fought with muffled laughter, but gave in as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl's slender neck. Smiling Quinn deepened the kiss while tilting her head and her tongue traced pink lips begging for entrance that was immediately granted. Their tongues battled for dominance as Quinn backed the tiny diva up against the bathroom counter. Cupping Rachel's thighs she helped her up till she sat comfortable atop the counter and Quinn snug between her legs. With a small smirk the aforementioned girl snaked a hand up the sinfully short skirt, but their intimate moment was interrupted by the doorbell.

With a small smile Rachel pressed a soft kiss to her now annoyed zombie girlfriend's lips and made her way downstairs. Opening the door the girl let out a gasp before it turned into a laughter of amusement. "What are you two supposed to be?" she asked the two girls standing on her porch.

"We're Donald and Daisy Duck!" Brittany answered brightly as she turned around to shake her feathers while Santana stood there with her arms crossed and an not so amused look.

"Aw, that's adorable. You look so cute, Santana."

The Latina held up her hand to silence Rachel. "Don't even. I'm only doing this for Britt."

Trying to hide her smirk Rachel turned back to find Quinn approaching. "What the hell are you supposed to be?" Throwing up her hands Santana began mumbling obscenities in Spanish before walking off to the car with the other's following shortly after.

The car ride to Hummel-Hudson resident was filled with laughter, minus Santana who was still bitter about her costume, and singing goofy Halloween music. Occasionally, Santana would crack a smile and hum along. Pulling up along the lawn behind one of the many cars parked all around Santana and Brittany made their way out leaving Quinn and Rachel behind.

"You're make-up is smudged," the small cheerleader murmured trying to fix Quinn's bloody gash she made earlier.

"You were just so snuggly on the way here. I couldn't resist," her girlfriend chimed with a grin and a gleam in her hazel eyes.

Rolling her eyes the small girl grabbed Quinn's hand to guide her out of the car and up to the house to join half the student body including their fellow Glee clubbers. They walked around hand in hand keeping in close proximity of each other. They ran into Tina and Mike who was dressed as characters from the Great Gatsby. The girls chatted briefly till the other couple headed off to join in the dancing crowd. They then, found themselves wandering into the kitchen where their host was busy making sure everything was taken care off.

"Kurt!" Rachel called cheerfully, pushing past people to get to her best friend. "You look so cute," she gushed and Kurt twirled around modeling his costume. Quinn stood idly beside Rachel as she Kurt gossiped briefly and shared how they decided on a costume.

Hours passed as the party went on. The couple danced and chatted to many more people they ran into, well more so Rachel than Quinn, but nonetheless Quinn enjoyed every moment, because she got to spend it with Rachel. However, as it got later and Rachel became more intoxicated she became more teasing. She would grind up against Quinn, place teasing kisses along her neck, and jawline.

Right now the aforementioned girl straddled the blonde who was sitting on the couch with her hands wrapped around her girlfriend's small waist. Leaning in Quinn could smell the alcohol on Rachel's lips, but that didn't distract her much when the girl whispered in her ear, "I know for a fact they got a guest bedroom in here. Come on, Quinn. Let's have a little fun." Giggling from intoxication she pulled the blonde from the couch who eagerly followed.

Once inside the empty room Quinn kicked the door behind them shut before climbing on top of her girlfriend who was already sprawled out on the bed. She's not sure, but Rachel in this cheerio's uniform, her cheerio's uniform, made her aroused beyond belief. The short skirt showed off Rachel's tone, long, gorgeous legs and her tan, smooth arms. Just the sight made golden iris' darken.

Pink lips attached to olive skin as Quinn kissed down Rachel's neck and up again suckling lightly on her pulse point. She ran her tongue over the bruise that formed to sooth the pain before kissing her way back down and along the girl's collarbone leaving more marks with small nips at the skin. The brunette arched her back and began to unzip the top to give the blonde more access. Once the garment was removed Quinn left a trail of kisses as she traveled down to Rachel's breast, quickly removing the bar, and cupped them as soon as they were free from their confined. Massaging it lightly as she attached her lips to a pink dusty nipple she suckled lightly, swirling her tongue which elicited a moan from her girlfriend's lips, a tugged gently before pulling away.

Urging her on Rachel slipped off her skirt, spanks, and thong before tangling her fingers is pink and blonde hair begging Quinn to go down on her. "I need you, baby," she husked.

Obligating the blonde lowered herself in between the brunette's thighs. Her lips ghosted over her inner sides, pressing a soft one on each side, getting closer to her core. Smirking dark hazel eyes glanced up to see a Rachel in a light daze. Darting her tongue out, she slid it up, and down her slit; a small moan escaped the tiny girl's lips as Quinn repeated the motion once more. Teasingly the blonde swirled her tongue over the pink nub slowly making Rachel's body writher all over. "Mm, fuck," the aforementioned girl breathed, her breath becoming ragged. Bringing up a nimble finger Quinn slowly pushed it inside Rachel's entrance, feeling it tighten, and the juices lubricating her finger that began to pump in and slowly as she sucked on that small bundle of nerves that sent a bolt of pleasure throughout Rachel's body.

"Faster," she begged which Quinn gladly obliged. Pulling away the blonde pressed her thumb against the brunette's clit, rubbing small circles, while she trailed kisses back up Rachel's body, and along her jawline. The tiny diva felt her abdomen tighten. Her eyes fluttered and toes curled as she murmured, "I'm gonna cum. I'm go-" but she couldn't even finish when the pleasure took over and she released her juices that coated Quinn's hand.

"Mm," the blonde hummed, pulling out, and bringing her finger to her lips coating it with Rachel's cum. "You taste good," she said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes Rachel rolled on top of her and attached their lips getting a taste for herself on Quinn's lips.

_**A/N: Thought I'd give you guys a little one shot for the holiday. If you're going out I hope you guys have fun and stay safe! – Chelsie xox**_


End file.
